The safe house
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Please...let me have a safe house..." says Alex.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

 **The safe house**

 **Alex Russo stand before the US Wizard Council.**

"Miss Russo, why do you require a safe house?" says Lord Brian North.

"That's private, but you cannot deny me one. I'm over 15, not evil and a sweet girl." says Alex in a confident tone.

"Yes, that's true. Though you have a habit of using your magic in a way that is, let's say, less than responsible." says Lord North.

"Please...let me have a safe house..." says Alex, trying to seem adorable.

"I'm not sure you have a need for one. Can we trust you?" says Lord North.

"Sure you can." says Alex.

"How can we know you're not being a liar? You've been a bit of a naughty brat in the past." says Lord North.

"If I suck your dick, do you give me a safe house?" says Alex.

"No, don't be a slut." says Lord North.

"What if I pay for a safe house then?" says Alex.

"Could work, but do you have enough money? Wizarding safe houses cost a lot these days." says Lord North.

"I'm not as poor as you guys think. Here ya go, sir." says Alex as she give Lord North two hundred thousand dollars.

"Thanks...uh...this is not stolen money...is it...?" says Lord North.

"No, it's not stolen. I got it by selling some things." says Alex.

"Alright then. You're hereby licensed to own your own magic safe house." says Lord North.

"Thanks." says Alex.

Lord North hands Alex a license card.

Alex enter another room.

She insert her card into a magical computer that selects a safe house for her.

The computer selects a secret underground apartment in Germany as a safe house for Alex.

Alex use her magic to send herself to her new safe house.

"Vardi la protego, et servica ultimatum de chravatah. Darkus repelias, cravo de securitum, la brachius armante et yagi savinol, vurgan." says Alex as she swing her wand, casting extra magical protection spells on her safe house.

She also use magic to add furniture and such to the place.

"Maervia druvius, et la home." says Alex, using magic to go home.

"Where have you been?" says Jerry Russo.

"I've signed up for my private magic safe house." says Alex.

"And for what reason do you need that, Alex?" says Jerry.

"Me has to have a place where I'm safe against everything 'casue I've got many enemies." says Alex.

"Okay. I have no right to keep you from being the owner of a magical safe house, but I wish I did. I'm afraid you'll use your safe house for something bad." says Jerry.

"Dad, trust me." says Alex.

"Unlikey, but I'll try." says Jerry.

2 hours later.

"Safe house?" says Harper.

"Yeah, a place protected by powerful magic where I'm safe from everything." says Alex.

"Cool." says Harper.

"Thanks, Harps." says Alex.

"Alex, can I see your safe house?" says Harper.

"No, sorry. The magic only allow me to be there." says Alex.

"Okay. Where is it...?" says Harper.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret." says Alex.

"Why?" says Harper.

"If I tell you where it is the Vardius Charm that protect it will be broken 'cause then evil beings can penetrate your mind and steal information on where it is and that is bad." says Alex.

"Okay. I understand." says Harper.

"Cute. See you later." says Alex as she swing her wand and sends herself to her safe house.

As soon as she's in her safe house, Alex pull off her clothes, walking around in only bra and panties.

She open the fridge, grab a beer and drink some.

"Yay! Me is one hell of a sexy slutty little bitch." says Alex with a sassy sexy smile.

Alex sit down on her bed and drink some more.

"Maybe I should masturbate..." says Alex as she slide a hand down her panties and rub her clit.

It feels good.

"Mmm, fuck, yeah!" moans Alex in a sexy tone.

Alex slide 2 fingers into her pussy, finger-fucking herself.

"Oh, shit...sooo damn erotic!" moans Alex.

40 minutes later.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Alex as she get a huge wonderful orgasm.

Alex put on new fresh clean clothes and then use magic to go back to New York City to buy food to keep at her safe house.

Alex enter a wizarding grocery store, buy food and return to her safe house and put the food in the fridge and the food cabinet.

"I'm so sexy." says Alex, looking at herself in the mirror.

Alex spray sweet raspberry perfume on herself and then use magic to go home.

The next day.

Alex enter the US Wizard Council room.

"Miss Alexandra Margarita Russo, are you pleased with your safe house?" says Lord North.

"I am, sir. My safe house is very sexy." says Alex.

"That makes no sense to me, but as long as you are pleased I have no need to question your reasons for being highly pleased, Miss Russo." says Lord North.

"Okay...and please call me Alex, everyone does." says Alex.

"No, thank you. I shall call you only by your true name." says Lord North.

"Why did I have to come here today?" says Alex.

"I simply wanted to find out if you were happy with your safe house." says Lord North.

"It's perfect. I love it." says Alex.

"I'm glad to hear that, Miss Russo. The safe house is yours as long as you are alive and have magic." says Lord North.

"Thanks, sir." says Alex.

4 weeks later.

Alex is in the bed in her safe house, masturbating to some music.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Alex.

Alex finger-fuck herself to the beat of the music playing on her iPod.

"Holy shit...such a slut I am." moans Alex. "Sexuality is so good."

Alex finger-fuck faster.

"Oh, yeah! Seems like I'm not far from my orgasm..." moans Alex.

Alex finger-fuck harder.

"Sexy! This feels so good." moans Alex.

Alex is very horny.

"Oh...holy slutty crap!" moans Alex as she get an orgasm.

Alex body relax itself as the music ends.

"Wow! That was awesome." says Alex with a cute smile.

Alex take a shower, put on her clothes and use magic to go home.

"Alex, have you been in your safe house?" says Jerry.

"Yes, dad. And I'm allowed to." says Alex.

"That's true, unfortunately." says Jerry.

"Don't you want me to have a safe house where no one can find me?" says Alex with a sexy sassy smile.

"No." says Jerry.

"Well, too bad for you, dad. Avaritzo la spindola de eroticum, Alex Russo...instantatis!" says Alex as she spin around, transforming her normal clothes into a slutty porn outfit.

"Alex...what...?" says Jerry.

"See ya, dad." says Alex as she disappear in a flash of green light.

Alex appear again in her safe house.

"La la la, me is sexy!" sings Alex with an erotic smile.

2 hours later, Alex drink some beer while watching cartoons.

"Mmm, beer!" moans Alex in a sexy tone.

Alex is happy.

"I wish I looked like you." says Alex to a painting of a female pornstar.

It's a large painting above the TV of a female pornstar with light brown skin, long black hair, D-cup boobs and pink pussy.

"You are my dream body." says Alex to the painting.

Alex feel a bit sad that she's not as sexy as the pornstar.

"Maybe someday..." mumbles Alex, thinking that perhaps she'll look like the pornstar when she get a few years older.

Alex polish her wand.

Alex suddenly get an idea.

"Transfuguratum et corpus xervia langoru astri pornograf regal, ultima!" says Alex, transforming her body and face to look like the pornstar.

Alex look at herself in the mirror.

She no longer look like her 17 year old self. Instead she has the sexy appearance of the 25 year old pornstar.

"Wow! Me is a magnificent sexy bitch now." says Alex with a slutty smile.

Alex is happy.

"Time to give this new sexy me a test run with a horny man." says Alex.

Alex hide her wand under the bed.

"Relocum de hemasferi et cratia figlotus druze palacantus." says Alex.

Alex disappear in a blaze of fire.

And appear again in Russia.

"Linguatis repante golu sagi traev omulunta." mumbles Alex.

She walk up to a handsome 29 year old man.

"Хочешь трахнуть меня...?" says Alex.

"Конечно, сексуальная сука." says the man.

Alex and the man enter a bathroom.

Alex roll up her short black leather skirt to reveal that she wear no panties.

"Fuck me!" says Alex as she gesture to her pussy.

The Russian man does not understand what Alex says, but it's no doubt what she want.

The Russian man unzip his jeans and push his cock into Alex pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, holy shit...sooooo sexy!" moans Alex in a slutty tone.

The Russian man gives Alex a rough hard fuck and she enjoy it so much.

22 minutes later.

The Russian man cum deep in Alex' pussy.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Alex as she get an orgasm.

The next day.

"Is your safe house cozy?" says Harper.

"Yeah, it is erotic. Getting horny there is easy like hell." says Alex.

"Alex, please. Don't act slutty." says Harper.

"Why, Harps? I am slutty." says Alex.

"Okay then." says Harper.

"I assume you have what you need in your safe house, Alex." says Harper.

"Sure. Kitchen, bedroom, toilet, TV, computer, sex toys, food, beer...all your basic needs, ya know." says Alex.

"Nice." says Harper.

"Yeah." says Alex.

"I wish I had my own safe house too." says Harper.

"If you were magical you could." says Alex.

"Yes, but I'm mortal." says Harper.

2 days later.

"Alex, is it true that you have a safe house?" says Justin.

"Yes." says Alex all sassy with her hand on her hip.

"How did you get enough money for that? Wizarding safe houses cost a lot of money." says Justin.

"I'm not telling you." says Alex.

"Why not, Alex? Did you use stolen money?" says Justin.

"No, of course I didn't steal money. I'm a bit of a bad girl, but I'm not evil." says Alex.

"Revienta internum securitas, gharti de la verdun, Alex Russo, kajuta!" says Justin as he point his wand at Alex.

Justin open Alex' mind and sees that she tell the truth.

"It appears that you are telling the truth. That's good." says Justin.

"Avaritzo la spindola de eroticum, Alex Russo...instantatis!" says Alex as she spin around, transforming her normal clothes into a slutty porn outfit.

"Why do you dress like a whore?" says Justin.

"That's a secret." says Alex.

"Revienta internum securitas, gharti de la verdun, Alex Russo, kajuta!" says Justin as he point his wand at Alex.

"Defectis protego januvo, et de spertium!" says Alex as she swing her wand.

"Auvilon penetravi, la saego!" says Justin as he flick his wand.

"Nocturnum novus talernia, celvado!" says Alex as she flick her wand.

Alex use magic to go to her safe house.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
